Kazesawa Sora
Her cure alter ego is . Sora Kazesawa is a leader of Two Life Precure! and a idol from Dream Agency Bio A student of Prism Academy, and is also one of Dream Agency's top models.She is always along with Saegusa Kii her best friend and manager. In the fact she can play many music instrument, but she more like to play violin. Appearance Sora has blue hair that turns purple around the tips of each strand, and has red eyes. She is usually seen wearing a pink flower in her hair. When transfrom into Cure Feminine her hair change into pink hair and has pink eyes. Personality sora is a serious person, kind and thoughtful. sora is also easy to make friends with anyone, but if you make sora angry , she the most sinister members of Pretty cure among other. Story become model & meet cure star prism land in search of a model contained in the new agency is called Dream Agency. Sora was signed into the agency, but when performing tests entry appeared a monster named June who invade Dream Agency Fortunately someone saved them is called Cure Star. after that, Sora was accepted into at Dream Agency's model. Become Cure Feminine sora will make its debut as a fashion model agency of the dream. In the evening Sora find an easter egg that contained in his dressing room. again, want to do the show when sora, sora was attacked by the same monster that is named June. Cure Star trying to save Sora, but failed. Because Sora says determined to become a top model who dreams of the past and protecting cure star,the Sora transfrom a cure feminine and managed to beat June with her first attack Feminine Splash Relationships Cure Feminine "The brilliant beauty! a dream of girls! Cure feminine!" 鮮やかな美しさ！少女たちの夢！フェミニン治す! Azayakana utsukishi-sa! shojo-tachi no yume!kyua femini! Cure Feminine (フェミニン治す Kyua Femini?) is Sora's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Feminine has the power of Beauty. cure feminie can make June stop moving by her beauty appeal and beautiful voice. Cure Rainbow "collect all the noble heart!, removes darkness!, cure rainbow!" すべての高貴な心を集める闇を取り除き、キュアレインボー! Subete kedakai kokoro o atsumeru!, Kurayami o sakujo!,kyua Reinbō!''dont copy me cure rainbow is me,is I think that name gar Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー! Kyua Reinbo!) is Sora's 2nd Pretty Cure alter ego. When transfrom to this cure sora get more power. sora can transfrom into cure rainbow when with Femini and Peacock. Transformation Sora transfrom use Prism Card '''Pretty Cure! Idol Charge!' - is a transfromation spell that used by cure's in this fan series. Sora pun her Magical Card into Prism Card after one piece card and shoes card complete ! Appear a bright blue light, and many colored butterflies emerged around Sora, and then some blue butterflies dissapear.automatic sora clothes had turned into a cure feminine clothes, then Sora had tossed her hair and her hair was changed to blue after it emerged a blue flash and Sora was initiating speech. Attacks Feminine Splash- a magic wand blue and white that symbolizes pegasus appeared, then Cure Feminine also said "precure, feminine splash!" Awakening Blue Pegasus Flower Waltz - Cure Feminine attack without a magic wand Cure Feminine jumps in the air and she is surrounded by wind with an feminine blue patterns and ble pegasus symnolizes. As she continues to spin around, she is lifted into the air. Once the whirlwind gets violent, Cure Feminine lands and green vines start to grow as she rotates on the ice using her right leg. She finishes with a pose and colorful flowers surrounding her. Eternal Blue Pegasus!- Cure Feminine change into blue pegasus and attacked the June's. Gallery imag.jpg Sora in opening.jpg Sora, Kii, and Maria ready for battle.jpg|Sora, Maria, and Kii ready to battle Sora's mom.jpg|Sora's mom Sora mom in the past.jpg|Sora mom in the past Cure Feminine dress look like this.jpg|Cure feminine dress look like this F2c52589.jpg|Sora as an bohemian idol and sees something D445a837-s.jpg 2013 12 19 23 51 33.jpg|Sora remembers Shu Karasuma is Shaider at The Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest 71191867.jpg|Ki raise her hand rembers Kai Hyuga is Sharivan at The Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest 3515f96a.jpg|Ki tells Sora wants to help Geki, Kai & Shu A72083dc.jpg|Sora is here to help Shu/Shaider 0b03c340.jpg|Sora is ready to help with Shu/Shaider 3ce63016.jpg|Showa Era Metal Heroes tells Ki, Sora & Ichigo 11a945ed.jpg|Ichigo is decide to help the Showa Era Metal Heroes 76d506ef.jpg|Sora tells Seira & Ki to help Geki, Kai & Shu 01dd4deb.jpg|Sora close her eyes and smiles at Shu Karasuma 874f38cc.jpg|Sora hears the Heisei Kamen Riders on TV C5ff6642.jpg|Sora sees the Heisei Kamen Riders on TV E359dc98.jpg 1179b8c3.jpg 56f7b2f9.jpg 44884ad4.jpg 325f01ba.jpg B76413f7.jpg Aa7b124a.jpg A7ae6814.jpg Eeb4e3f4.jpg 6924c9dd.jpg 11442dce.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-20 at 8.01.41 PM.png E5daf88f.jpg F774f0a9.jpg B6274bf3.jpg Trivia *She is the first leader precure who is not using the theme color, which is pink. Quotes *"It is not the real feelings! Violin playing must learn a feeling from the heart, because playing the violin does not need a hard workout! I gotta show you what song it was from playing the violin!" - talking to June and Dylas Category:Two Life Precure Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu!